Complications
by UltimatePacman
Summary: Naruto gets a shock when his flirting with Sasuke pushes him to the limit. Secrets are revealed but will they both be able to stick it out till the end?
1. Alex Flem Guy

"Naruto-kun~ Wait for me!"

"You'll have to run faster if you want to catch me Sakura-chan!" Naruto loudly exclaimed behind him as Sakura chased him on the paradise-like beach.

The sea glistened as the suns hot rays hit the waves and the teenagers almost bare skin.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sakur-OOF!" Naruto exhaled as he hit the floor.

"Naruto!" Shouted Kakashi-sensei as he glared at the blonde. "I hope your not sleeping in my lesson." He accused.

"Never" The blonde replied. Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow in responce and carried on like before the interruption. "Now for this report i'd like you to pair up" He stated.  
>The class suddenly burst out in a roar of conversation. "Now now, I will assign partners, so listen up, Naruto."<p>

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the silver haired man and yawned. He'd just been woken up from a lovely dream, and brought back into a boring reality, he sighed.

"Tired?" The pale boy next to him whispered.

"Not particularly, just nothing better to do" He replied.

"You could try listening for once Naruto, your in college! This shits important." The pale boy scoweld.

"Your telling me you enjoy this?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I never said that, but I did enjoy watching you fall on your ass."

"Pff, you think thats funny? Just wait until my fist falls on your FACE." Naruto replied as he raised his fist.

They both smirked at each other; Although they didn't particularly dislike eachother, they weren't exactly friends either. Sasuke was more the popular rich guy, and Naruto didn't like that. Well, he didnt really know Sasuke, but he knew enough from what he'd heard from the smitten girls, and that was all he wanted to know.  
>Naruto was the kind of guy who'd practically raised himself, where Sasuke seemed like he'd have someone to wipe the guys ass who wiped Sasuke's ass.<p>

Sure they sat next to eachother in class, and if they passed in the hallway, they would say hi, but other than that, they were complete strangers to eachother.

"Sasuke, Naruto." The boys names seemed to call them out of their mini-conversation. "You two will be working together." Kakashi stated.

The blonde stared at the silver haired man. Why put two completely different people together on a project?

Naruto turned towards the onyx-eyed teenager beside him and found that he shared the same confused expression as he did. Atleast we agree for once, he thought.  
>Naruto continued to stare at the boy, noticing the fine detail on his neck, and his low cut top allowed Naruto's gaze to drop to his collar bone. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto,<br>which caused Naruto to whip his gaze to the front of the class and blush.

"Uh.. So I guee we're partners." Sasuke hesitantly said.

"Guess so." Naruto turned his eyes back to the board and rested his chin on his palm, Sasuke did the same.

*RING*

"That the bell guys; I'll see you on Monday with your report. Naruto, I dont expect ANY excuses with Sasuke as your partner. No 'My dog ate my homework' no 'My aunt set fire to it' and no 'I was abducted by wild boars who wanted me to be their leader because of my superior intellect and hunting skills' Okay?" Kakashi pointed towards Naruto and loudly shut his book.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, but that wild boar thing was true!" Naruto walked past Kakashi smirking.

Kakashi simply glared at Naruto, but didnt reply.

Sasuke followed after Naruto, and walked into the hallway beside him.

"So, whats this report?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slapped his hand against his forehead. "Dont you ever listen, dobe?"

"When im not bored, teme." Naruto replied.

"We have to study and make a report on Alexander Fleming" Sasuke looked ahead of him as they walked down the dated college hallway and towards the doors leading to the parking lot and exit.

"Lemme guess, he discovered flem?" Naruto teased.

"Idiot. He discovered penicillin."

"Boring~" Naruto put his hands behind his neck and tilted his head towards the ceiling.

They had come to a set of large doors with small musty windows; they both pushed open a door and stepped onto the dull concrete.

"So I guess since this needs to be in by Monday we should start straight away, when are you free?" Sasuke questioned the blonde.

Naruto went over any events currenty happening in his head, and felt kind of sad to admit that there werent any. "Uhh, Now I guess."

"Great, whose place shall we start at?" Sasuke seemed a bit too excited about a school report, well, atleast he seemed enthusiastic about it, maybe he'd do more of the work Naruto had hoped.

The saphire-eyed boy quickly remembered the state his apartment was in; It wasnt exactly 'suitable' for company. "Yours." He smiled.

"Fine, get in the car." Sasuke swiftly pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked a car, Naruto followed the 'beep' that the car made as its locks released, only to set sight apon the most expensive looking car in the lot. Typical.

"Wow, I didnt realise you had a car." Naruto stared at the shiny object, feeling a little cheap as he tried to think how much it had cost. $100,000, $100,500, more?

"Dont you drive to college?" Sasuke seemed genuinly surprised. Did he think everyone at the age of 18 could afford a stupidly priced car to drive around in?

"My apartments only a couple blocks away, I can easily walk here."

"Then why are you continuously late?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I said I can easily walk here, I didnt say I could easily wake up on time." He laughed.

"Whatever, just get in the damn car usuratonkachi."

"Dont call me that!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sunk into the front seat as he lightly chuckled to himself.

Naruto joined him in the front of the car, making sure not to dirty the fine leather. He would be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable.

Sasuke could sense his uneasiness, so he turned on the radio to ease the tension.

Naruto admired the fancy buttons that seemed like if he pressed even one, they would brake the entire car. He didnt have $100,000 to pay for a car, and wasnt willing to pay for it with his body, or by selling his soul. He was looking for buttons that said 'Eject' or 'Martini's' and wouldnt be surprised if it could talk like that car from Knight Rider.

"Naruto." The boy made Naruto jump, since the radio was quite low.

"Y-yes?" The blonde snapped.

"So.. what are your interests?" Sasuke asked.

Seriously? Is sasuke really making small talk? "Okay, I like long romantic walks on the beach followed by candle-lit dinners, then going back to my place to hump like rabbits."

Sasuke stared at him, his expression somewhat horrified and a bit interested. "Uhh..."

"Im fucking with you." Naruto laughed. "You should've seen your face! I thought you were gonna stop the car and throw me out, or not stop at all!" Naruto was still laughing.

"Ha..Haha.." Sasuke turned his head quickly back to the road, atleast Naruto wasnt uneasy anymore...

They pulled up to a rather... Big house. Naruto could tell it was deffinately in the 'posh' part of the city. Sasuke's car seemed to blend in a bit more with the cars around them, but was still quite a more expensive looking one.

"Well, here we are." Sasuke took the key out of the egnition.

"Seriously? You live.. here? What do your parents do? Rob banks?" Naruto looked at the pale boy in astonishment.

"Haha... Shall we go in?" Sasuke seemed a bit uneasy.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Naruto got out of the car and shut the door, following Sasuke into the large house. When they walked through the door it sent a shiver up Naruto's spine. He had a bad feeling about this house, and it gave him goosebumps.

"My rooms the first room on the left up the stairs, i'll bring up some snacks, make yourself at home I guess." Sasuke pointed towards the stairs.

"Uhh.. Okay." Sasuke walked off and left Naruto to wander up the long staircase in search for the pale boys bedroom. Naruto opened the first door he came to on the left, but to Naruto's eyes this room didn't even look like a male's room. Quite a large room with a double bed, across from that was a desk with a Computer on it and a few office things, like pens and paper, and a lamp. Where were the posters of the naked chicks? A bookshelf of porn magazines? Seriously, nothing? What was wrong with this guy?

"Uhh.. Naruto?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what?" Naruto jumped.

"You can go in you know." Said the dark haired boy.

"I was just wondering if this was really the room of an 18 year old guy." Naruto stated as Sasuke walked past him into his room. Wow, I guess this really IS his room..

"Just sit down, ass-face." Sasuke set down a tray of snacks on a small table amd sat down on the floor.

"I'll have you know my gorgeous face has broken many hearts in my time." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"Im sure it has Naruto, and many mirrors too." The boy smirked.

"Dont be a smartass!" Naruto huffed. "Anyway, shouldn't we be studying this Alex Flem guy?"

"Its Alexander Fleming, and we will, but im a bit peckish, so if you dont mind im going to have a few snacks first."

"Sure thing. Im a bit hungry too I guess" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

After a few 'finger' sandwiches, whatever they were, a few potato chips and some soda they were ready to stand up, walk over to Sasuke's Computer and start their research on the 'Alex Flem guy'. Sasuke sat on his Computer chair whilst Naruto leaned over him. Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable, he could feel Naruto's warm breath on his neck, and it was making his hairs stand on end, and other things.

"Uhh.. Naruto, you can sit on the bed you know." The onyx-eyed boy said.

"Oh, Im fine, thanks anyway." Naruto smiled, getting even closer to the boys neck, Sasuke could almost feel the blondes lips on his cheek, and if he turned round, they would quite easily lock lips, and Sasuke didnt know if he liked that idea.

"We're gonna be here for a while, you might as well sit down." Sasuke sputtered out.

"...I guess. Okay then." Naruto smiled and hopped onto the bed, not looking away from the Computer screen.

Sasuke exhaled, glad that Naruto had moved away before Sasuke had the urge to pull of the other males top and mount him right there. God, what am I thinking? He thought to himself.

A few hours later, after visisting many websites, and not really much conversastion, Naruto found that he had the sudden urge to pee.  
>"Teme, I need the bathroom." Naruto stated.<p>

"Why're you telling me? Go!" Sasuke replied without looking at the blonde.

"I'll be back." Naruto pointed his fingers towards Sasuke.

"Sure thing, Arnie."

Naruto closed the door behind him, and walked into the long hallway. Fuck, which one of these doors is the bathroom? He stopped at a door and thought, what the hell. The blonde opened the door, and got that uneasy feeling he got when he walked into the large house, only this time it was worse, he really didn't like it. The room was dark, with a large double bed in the middle, a dressing table and a mirror on the wall. Naruto walked into the dark room, leaving the door open behind him. He walked up to the mirror where stuck on the wall was a picture. It seemed to be from a newspaper.  
>It had a headline, 'Vicious family Murder'. When Naruto leaned in to look at the picture, he saw a small boy, someone who looked like sasuke, and who Naruto presumed to be Sasuke's parents.<p>

When he leaned back from the wall he caught a glimse of a pair of glowing blood-red eyes, they made him jump. A hand slammed on the wall, trapping Naruto and almost giving him a heart attack. He quickly jumped round to find that Sasuke had pinned him against the wall. He was a bit relieved that it was Sasuke, but it still made him a bit frightened that the pale boy had him pinned against a wall in a dark room that creeped him out anyway.

"I-i couldnt find the bathroom.." Naruto whispered.

"I can see that."

"..Are you going to kill me?" Naruto looked him in the eyes and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Dont be an idiot! Just.. get out of this room!" Sasuke looked at the door, then back to Naruto.

"Sorry." The blonde walked out the door, shortly followed by the agitated teen.

"..Well atleast I dont need to pee anymore." Naruto looked at the pale boy.

"Sorry." Sasuke sighed.

"So, back to Alex Flem?" Said the blonde.

"Its quite late, i'll run you home." Sasuke replied.

Naruto checked his watch "Fuck, its 9pm!"

"Your parents are probably worried, sorry" Sasuke apologised.

"Oh, no.. I mean.. Dont worry, but a ride home would be great" Naruto stroked the back of his head.

"Sure, just grab your bag and we'll leave"

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at the male, and recieved a smile in return.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the apartment blocks where Naruto lived. Sasuke got out and walked round to open the door for the blonde.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem."

Sasuke walked Naruto to his door, and both just looked at eachother.

"Well, that was a great date, I would let you in but I dont have any condoms, and I cant risk getting pregnant." Naruto said with a completely straight face.

"Why are you always such an idiot? I walked you to your door to say sorry about earlier, I didnt mean to.."

"Pin me against a wall? Make me pee myself? Scare the living hell out of me?"

"Oh it wasnt that bad." Sasuke shook his head.

"Well we can have another date tomorrow, just be here by 12 and we'll do some more research." Naruto told the dark-eyed boy.

"Okay, see you then, dobe."

Naruto lightly kissed Sasuke on his cheek, and opened his door. "See you tomorrow, hot stuff." He winked then walked inside his small apartment.

Sasuke stood there, holding his cheek. When he realised Naruto was teasing him he kicked the door "DOBE!"

He walked back to his car and drove off, smiling.


	2. The Delish FIsh

I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I'm new to this, so I'm glad you we're all so kind *wipes tear from eye* ahh..

I'm hoping to upload as soon as I can, please excuse any mistakes . So, I'll get on with it.

Naruto was woken by a bright light shining through his small bedroom apartment window.

"Ugh... bright light... Naurto... no... Like..." He groaned and turned over hoping to get a few more hours sleep.

"FUCK!" The tired blonde flipped over, and landed on the floor. "Owwww. Not how I wanted to start my morning..." Naruto pushed himself up from the wooden floor and rose to his feet. He picked up his cell phone and checked the time. "10am..." He sighed "I guess I'll start preparing for company"

He took of his boxers and threw them onto his bed then walked out of his room and into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

The blonde turned on the cold tap and threw water over his face in an attempt to wake himself up; he looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Morning." He sighed. "MORNING KYUUBI!" he shouted out of the bathroom door, and laughed when he heard a loud "Meow." from his crimson companion.

Naruto closed the door, turned on the shower and hopped in, only to hop back out when he realised how damn cold it was. "Shit..." He hugged his body and stormed out of the bathroom into his 'living room/kitchen'.

"Meow" Kyuubi rubbed himself against the naked boy's legs and purred. "What? You hungry?" He asked. "Meow!" The small animal looked at Naruto. "Meeeow." Naruto replied.

He rummaged through the cupboards in search for the cats food. "Ramen, ramen, ramen... Ooo look, ramen! hmmmm... Cat food!" Naruto closed the cupboard door and picked up Kyuubi's bowl.

He then poured a fair amount of the box of dry food into his bowl. "Hmm... I wonder..." Naruto picked up one of the 'Delish fish' from the bowl and put it into his mouth.

He soon spat it back out. "What the fuck? How can you eat this crap?" He looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes, and Kyuubi simply 'meowed' and jumped onto the counter to eat his breakfast.

"..Whatever..." Naruto put the box back in its place and walked over to the water heater. Once he turned it up, he made his way back to his bathroom and had the shower he had desperately wanted.

After showering, the blonde ruffled his wet locks with a towel to get that 'I-don't-give-a-damn' look he'd always seemed to have whether or not his hair was in that style, he brushed his teeth, wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out of his bathroom and back into his 'living room/kitchen', only to hear Kyuubi scratching at his balcony door.

"Alright, you wanna go pee right? Or have you got a little girlfriend?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and made his way over to the door. "Meeeowwww" The fiery animal replied.

"I gotta stop talking to animals... I'm not fucking Doctor Dolittle." The blonde sighed. He unlocked the door and walked out along with his pet.

It was nice to get some warm heat on his bare skin, it was relaxing.

"Well good morning Naruto dear." The old voice made Naruto jump.

"Ah! Uh... g-good morning granny akio..." Naruto looked over to see the old woman sitting on her balcony next to Naruto's.

"Enjoying the heat?" She winked. It made naruto shudder.

"Yeah... well, I'm pretty busy today granny, so I'll speak to you later, okay?" He stepped back a little, and made sure he had a firm grip on his loose towel. _That would be awkward._

"Oh? Your girlfriend coming over dear?" She seemed surprised. _What? I don't look like I'd have a girlfriend? If she was 60 years younger then... wait. Ew._

"Yeah... something like that, so if you don't mind..." He laughed.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then, bye dear." The old woman winked at him again, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Naruto walked back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. _There's something weird about that woman..._

"Right. Get dressed. Get cleaning. Then get working."

_Your girlfriend coming over dear? Yeah... something like that..._

Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks, although he wasn't sure why.

After getting dressed into his usual jeans and t-shirt, and after he'd made his bed, cleaned his kitchen counters and swept the floors he was finally done.

"Ugh, finally." He slapped his hands together and looked around.

"GRRRRR" Naruto looked down.

"I've been working so hard I didn't even realise I haven't had breakfast yet.

"Grrrr" the blonde's angry stomach had realised

"Okay okay, you're hungry, calm down." Naruto rubbed his stomach in an aid to soothe it.

"Right." Naruto looked at his cell phone for the second time this morning. "11:58. Sasuke will probably be perfectly on time... I don't really have time for breakfast..." Naruto flipped down his cell phone top. "Grrrr" his stomach growled. "Sorry, you'll have to wait." Naruto patted his stomach again.

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" Naruto put his cell phone in his pants pocket and walked over to the door.

"Good afternoon" The dark haired boy greeted Naruto. He was dressed in a dark t-shirt and some black tight jeans. His hair was in the usual spiked-at-the-back-soft-at-the-front style. Naruto had always wondered how he did that.

"You could've at least dressed up for our date." Naruto smiled at the boy and signalled for him to come in.

"I thought we were staying in most of the day" Sasuke walked into the 'living room/kitchen' and looked around a bit.

"I was kidding. You look fine, but no, we're taking a trip to the public library!" The blonde raised his arms in a sarcastic excited way. "I don't have a computer, so we'll have to go to the library, is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine" onyx-eyes looked at sapphire ones.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Do you want a drink first?" he asked.

"Why not?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down when Naruto waved his hand towards the small couch by the balcony door.

Naruto walked round the front of the kitchen counter to the refrigerator to get himself and his guest a drink.

"Soda alright?" Naruto shouted to his guest from behind the refrigerator door.

"Uh, yeah" Sasuke replied.

Naruto closed the refrigerator door and went to join his guest on the sofa. He handed the dark haired male the cold beverage and sat down.

"So, where're your parents?" Sasuke asked as he opened his drink.

"Oh I live on my own." Naruto took a long sip of his.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke followed Naruto by taking a sip of his drink too.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke. "You never did answer my question y'know" Naruto stated.

"What would that be?" The raven haired boy raised his eyebrows.

"What do your parents do?" Naruto raised his can up to his lips.

"Well... My father was head of the police force, and my mother stayed at home to look after... myself." Sasuke's gaze drifted towards Naruto's lips as they kissed the opening of the can.

"Was? You mean, before they were murdered?" Naruto lowered his drink and held it in both his hands.

"H-how do you know that?" Sasuke's voice raised a little, and his eyes had widened.

"I may be a beautiful blonde Sasuke, but I'm not dumb" The blonde set his drink down on the small table in front of the couch.

"...I never said you were Naruto, I just want to know how you... found out. I mean I've never told an-"

"The newspaper article in that room you tried to kill me in." The blonde cut in.

"I didn't try to kill you in it..." Sasuke's gaze resumed back to Naruto's floor.

"A vicious family murder... Sasuke... I'm really sor-"

"Don't you dare! I don't want your pity Naruto! I didn't ask for anyone to feel sorry for me..."

"Sasuke, I understand..." Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's.

"No you don't Naruto! That night... So many people had said the same as you! All that was in their eyes, was pity. Pity and guilt. Guilt that they didn't hear anything, that they didn't check on what was happening that night..."

"Look, Sasuke"

"Naruto... I'm going to have to go." The dark haired male placed his can on the table and stood up from the couch.

"Sasuke come on don't go, I'm sorry." Naruto stood up in counter to Sasuke.

"I'll talk to you later." Sasuke walked towards the front door.

"What about the report?" Naruto followed him.

"Like I said, we'll talk later."

Sasuke shut the door behind him, only for it to be opened again by the blonde.

"Sasuke!" The blue eyed boy shouted as the other male walked down the steps to his car.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck then slowly retreated back into his apartment and sighed.

_Shit. What've I done..._


	3. The Mind Reader

I know! Its been, 1, 2 3, ... I dont know how many months its been! *Kneels on the floor and cries* But I've been awfully busy with my exams and such, and to be perfectly honest, I didnt do that well either *cry* I failed English and i've failed you all! Im so sorry... Anyway *sniff*, I'll try and update quicker, but I have to study more if I wanna pass my English this time round, thanks for understanding and not chasing me with pitchforks! I love you all! 3 -  
>"Hello?"<br>"Sakura?"  
>"Naruto? What do you want?"<br>"Are you busy?"  
>"Well... Me and Ino were gonna head down town to grab something to eat, why?"<br>"Room for one more?"  
>"Sure, Ino was gonna invite Shikamaru anyway, meet us at the icecream parlor in half-hour?"<br>"Thanks, Sakura."

Naruto closed the lid on his cell phone, and slipped it into his pocket.  
>"If I wanna make it down there in half-hour i'd better go now..." The blonde mumbled to himself.<br>I shouldn't have jumped into it like that... It's a delicate subject, I should know better. He thought.

The tanned boy slipped on his trainers, grabbed a jacket and walked out of his appartment door.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked over the street, to find a short - shorter than himself anyway - pink haired girl, dressed in a denim skirt and boots, with a pink jacket on. She was stood next to another 'short' girl, with long golden hair, in jeans and a top. He ran across the road, after checking it was clear ofcourse, to meet the two beautiful girls.  
>"Hey Sakura, Ino" The boy nodded at each girl "Where's Shikamaru?" He asked.<br>"Ugh! He's always late, y'know?" Ino folded her arms and scowled.  
>"Well then if he's always late, why are you always so surprised?" The pink haired girl asked.<br>"I see..." Naruto scratched his cheek.

"In any case, it's not too warm out, should we go inside?" Naruto opened the shop door, and was instantly hit across the face by the aroma of warm pie, and sweet icecreams.  
>Sakura walked inside, and Ino huffed and hesitanly followed. They chose a table - for four - and sat down, Naruto facing Sakura, and Ino facing the invisible Shikamaru.<p>

"So Naruto? What made you come with us? Aren't you supposed to be doing your essay?" Sakura asked.  
>"What about you? Do you really have time to be out when you have to write one too?" He accused.<br>"I got paired with Ino. We had a sleepover last night and got it all done!" She smugly smiled.  
>Sleepover... Pillow fights... Baths together... "uh, what about Shikamaru?" Naruto shook his head and sputtered.<br>"He's lazy! He won't do it untill the last minute, but he'll still get an A! God he's so arrogant!" The aggitated blonde girl jumped in, "He's not arrogant, he's just smart" The emerald eye'd girl defended him. "Now now girls, no cat fights" The boy laughed. Both girls whipped their heads round and gave him the death stare. If looks could kill...

*dingalingaling* The bell attatched to the door rang as the next customer walked in, obviously it was Shikamaru.

"Hey, sorry im late guys. Oh, Naruto? Your here?" Shikamaru was surprised.  
>Naruto gave him the signal to for your life!<br>At first he was confused, untill he looked past Naruto and set his eyes apon the red-eyed centre of evil behind him.  
>"Ino, you seem mad." He laughed as he sat down beside the blonde boy.<br>"Your late. Again." Ino pointed towards him.  
>"I know, and im sorry, you know I am" Shikamaru gave her the sweetest smile. Works like a charm.<br>"Thats alright" she retracted her finger and smiled. see? "You can just treat everyone to lunch."  
>"What?" He sobbed.<br>"Penalty!" she shouted.  
>"Okay, okay!" The brown haired boy obliged.<p>

After clearing out Shikamaru's wallet, Naruto, followed by Sakura, Ino, and a teary eyed Shikamaru, walked out of the sweet smelling restraunt, and back into the street outside.  
>Naruto looked at his cell phone, 2:13... damn, that didnt waste much time...<p>

"Naruto? You've been pretty quiet today, is everything alright?" The pink haired angel sounded genuinely concerned.  
>"Im fine... Say, do any of you have sasuke's number?" The blonde inquired.<br>Everyone shook their heads, "Nope." Sakura seemed the most dissapointed about that fact.  
>"Why do you want Sasuke-kun's number anyway?" Sakura asked.<br>"We're partners for the assignment, I need to contact him about it." Naruto answered.  
>"If you need to get hold of him I know where he lives." Shikamaru casualy answered.<br>"I know where he lives, but its miles away, so i'll have to get the bus." The blonde zipped up his jacket. Its getting colder...  
>"I can give you a ride, I know where he lives since my aunt lives by there, big house right?" Shikamaru added "Very." Said the blonde, "Wait, I didnt know you had a car." said Naruto.<br>"My dad finally gave me the truck, he said it might make me turn up on time." Shikamaru laughed.  
>"Haha. Well, if you don't mind, a ride would be great." Naruto smiled at shikamaru.<br>"Sure thing, come on, lets go." Shikamaru pointed towards the dusty-red truck across the street.  
>"Thanks girls, see ya later" The two males waved at the girls and then walked towards the expired truck. Shikamaru opened the doors and they both got in.<p>

Shikamaru slotted the car key into the egnition, and the radio automatically began to play, but Shikamaru turned it down.  
>After about 5 minutes of driving Shkiamaru spoke. "So what happened?" The chocolate haired boy asked, not looking away from the road.<br>"Huh?" The blonde replied. "Between you and Sasuke. Why'd he storm out earlier? He looked pretty pissed y'know." Shikamaru questioned.  
>"How'd you know that?" Naruto seemed creeped out. Is he a mind reader? Is he reading my mind now? Is he stalking me? Shikamaru, if you can hear this, stop stalking me.<br>"I live across the street from you, idiot! It's not like im reading your mind!" Shikamaru laughed. Are you sure?  
>"We... Had an argument..." Naruto looked out of the window.<br>"Did you mention his parents?" Shikamaru sighed. Are you SURE your not reading my mind?  
>"How did you...?" Naruto stared at him.<br>"Naruto, It was all over the papers, it's all over the internet! Most people know what happened." Shikamaru stole a quick glance at Naruto, then averted his attention back to the road.  
>"...So what did happen?" The blonde asked.<br>"10 years ago, I think it was the 21st of november... Saskue's family we're brutely murdered. Stabbed to death in their house. All of them." Shikamaru spoke quietly, in respect. "All except Sasuke... and his brother." Shikamaru's gaze quickly turned back to Naruto.  
>"I never knew Sasuke had a brother..." Naruto looked back out of the window, they we're getting close to Sasuke's house now.<br>"He never talks about him. In fact no one I know has even seen his brother. Apparently he ran away a week before the murder, and not even the police could find him. So who knows?  
>Maybe he is dead." Shikamaru added.<br>"I see..." Naruto mumbled.

"Your parents died too, right?" The brown eyed boy asked.  
>Naruto nodded "Yeah..."<br>"Your not so different then."  
>"We're not alike either."<br>"I see."  
>A cold silence flooded the car, untill they finally pulled up to Sasuke's house.<br>The engine dulled to a low roar, and Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

"Thanks, Shikamaru, this is a big help."  
>"Hey, don't sweat it, i'm happy to help a friend in need"<br>"Yeah..." Naruto smiled, opened the door and got out. He waved to Shikamaru as he drove off.  
>Because I dont feel out of place here...<p>

The tanned boy walked towards the large dark gates, he opened them and walked up the long drive towards the main doors.  
>Naruto pulled the knocker, *knock knock* Wow thats loud... I guess it has to be for such a large house...<p>

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the doors.  
>"Sasuke, It's me." Naruto stated.<br>A long pause occured, followed by the sound of locks opening. 


	4. Snow Globe

The silence was unbearable.

No one was talking. Who died?

Oh, right.

"So... Hey" The golden haired boy tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"I'm pretty surprised you let me in... I was expecting a butler to come slap me round the face with a glove." The blonde boy admitted.

"I don't have any butlers you stereotypical bastard." The raven haired boy muttered.

"Ha-ha! Really? Don't I feel stupid now..." Naruto chuckled.

"Did you want something?" Sasuke stated agitatedly.

"Oh, right... I came to apologise, I know I shouldn't have just dove right into it, I mean it's not like we're great friends..."

"No, we're not..."

"I, uh... I do know... How you feel, that is."

Sasuke seemed even more aggravated now, but at least this time he didn't kick up such a fuss.

"Can we talk about it somewhere a little more comfortable maybe?" The blonde asked.

There was a short pause, and Sasuke sighed "Come up."

Sasuke turned to the staircase and proceeded to climb the many stairs to his 'Lair', followed by Naruto. They then entered Sasuke's room, where he motioned for Naruto to take a seat on his bed, whilst the onyx eyed boy sat on a chair himself.

More silence...

"So..." Naruto mumbled, tapping his hands on his knees as a sign of awkwardness.

"You know, I don't have many friends" Sasuke begun.

"Really? Because you're a great host. You smile frequently, can take a joke and definitely do not try to make people shit themselves."

"When I was younger... My parents, they didn't like me having friends, my dad didn't anyway. 'They're a bad influence on you!' 'You have to concentrate on your studies!' he would always say..."

He paused

"I remember when I was nine... I met a girl, her name was Summer. She was an exchange student from America, she had hair down to her elbows and her eyes glowed like the stars themselves..."

"I remember that girl... Didn't she move back to America like 10 years ago or something?"

Sasuke stayed silent, he looked away from the other boy and reached onto his desk to grab a snow globe.

"I was at the November fair, with my... my brother... and I got lost. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I gave up. Then she found me, sat underneath the trees, crying to myself. Summer tried to comfort me, saying she'd help find my brother. I didn't believe her of course, if I couldn't find her then what chance did she have?"

"Bit sexist..."

Sasuke shot a quick glare at the golden haired boy, and then returned to his story.

"I wouldn't stop crying, so she gave me this snow globe. I didn't understand... It was just a cheap, small snow globe, but somehow it stopped me crying... When I'd managed to clear my eyes from the tears, I got a better look at her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Silk golden hair and bright blue eyes."

"Of course, all blondes are beauties" Naruto smiled smugly.

"In the end she did help me find my brother, he ran up to me with open arms crying. He was only fourteen himself, and knew that if he'd lost me my parents would be very disappointed. Although he wouldn't have been punished, I would have been..." Sasuke clenched the globe in his rough hands "My brother had taken me out on an early birthday treat, since my birthday would be too busy, with my relatives travelling to our estate to congratulate me on my tenth birthday."

Sasuke continued

"I knew my father wouldn't allow me to have a female friend, but after that day I guess I became a little obsessed with Summer. Her fragrant name seemed to fit her delicate yet colourful stature, and I begun finding myself seeing her more and more. One time, in fact, I built up the courage to introduce her to my father. He didn't seem too impressed, but thought a purely innocent girl like her couldn't possibly harm me or my studies." "We spent almost every day together, and when it came to my birthday, she was invited. I know it may seem pathetic, but she was my first friend... The very first person other than family or my father's business partners to step inside our estate... and I wish she never had"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused "What do you mean?"

Sasuke's voice became hoarse, and his hands begun to shake.

"S-someone... Killed them... Killed them all, but me... T-they didn't even spare... summer... but they spared me! WHY?! Why would someone do that?! Kill all of them! My family! My one friend! All the people I love! All of them... gone..." Sasuke threw the snow globe onto his hard floor, his cries were then accompanied by a sharp smash, as the globe broke. Sasuke stood up.

"WHAT SICK BASTARD COULD DO THAT?!" Sasuke screamed

"WHOA! Sasuke! Calm down! Come on! Sit, come on!" Naruto panicked, he didn't know what to do, and funnily enough he'd never had to comfort a man who'd seen all of his loved ones die at once... He didn't know how to react.

Sasuke paused, wiped the tears from his chin and sat back on his chair.

"They... they made me watch you know..." Sasuke whispered.

"Not everyone... Just Summer... they killed, murdered everyone else... then left her, left her to cry, to panic, to scream. That's all I could hear, all I hear now... Her scream... screaming for help... for me... and then... then they put her out of her misery, they butchered her..." He stated, still shaking

Naruto begun to feel sick, what had the boy done to deserve this? What had made it okay to butcher his family before his very eyes? His stomach churned.

"There was a knock at the door, I answered it and that's how they got in... if you were wondering..."

Naruto was silent, he didn't know what to say, he definitely wasn't expecting that... He'd never even asked for the story, the boy just begun!

Sasuke glanced over to the shattered pieces of glass from the snow globe, he walked over to it and bent over to pick it up, in an attempt to retrieve the pieces he'd cut himself on the glass.

"You're hurt"

"It's nothing, I think you should leave now" Sasuke stated with his back to the blonde

"No way! I'm not leaving you in this state! You're in this big house by yourself! I don't trust you."

"I've been here by myself for eight years, I'm fine."

"Eight years too long. Stay at mine the night, we have to get this assignment done by tomorrow night, and at this rate it's not gonna happen."

Sasuke could tell that the stubborn blonde wouldn't give up, so he quickly agreed to stay at his for the night.

He grabbed his toothbrush and a change of clothes, then they swiftly moved out of the house.

No wonder that house gives me the creeps... Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke unlocked the car, both teens got in, and left.

"Can you say... ROOMIES!?" Naruto laughed

Sasuke glared, but couldn't help a small chuckle... "Dobe."


	5. Roomies

"Here we are! Home sweet home" The blonde sung as he burst through the door.

He was shortly followed by the tall raven-haired boy.

"Hmm... Im not sure whether you'll fit on my sofa or not..." Naruto muttered

"Your sofa? Haven't you got a spare room? Or matress or something?" 

"No, your lordship. Afraid not." Naruto turned round and looked at Sasuke. "You can sleep in my bed if you'd like? I'll take the sofa."

Sasuke sighed "No, it's fine, im the guest, so i'll stay on the sofa."

"Okay well, help yourself to... Everything I guess." Naruto shrugged "Bathrooms past my room... Oh, help yourself to my very detailed porno selection in my drawer." He winked

"You're sick!" Sasuke blushed

"Nope... Don't have any tampons." The blonde laughed.

"Idiot!" Sasuke huffed.

Naruto pulled out his cellphone to look at the time. 5pm...

"Grrr"

Both boys glanced down to Sasuke's stomach, the dark-haired boy blushed.

"When was the last time you ate?" Naruto questioned.

"Uhh..." Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay well since you're my guest I guess i'll have to feed you! Sit down princess!"

Sasuke reluctantly sat while the blonde sarched for something to cook.

Ramen... Ramen... Cat food... Cat food? No no, he cant eat that... Shit, I wasnt really prepared for company...

"Change of plan, put on your best dress, we're going out for dinner!" Naruto smiled.

"I really do wish you'd stop calling me a girl" Sasuke stood up.

"Stop looking like one and i'll stop calling you one!"

"How do I look like a girl?!"

"You're just... Feminine! Your hair always looks soft, you're so slim and delicate, I mean shit, you even smell like a chick!"

"..." Sasuke paused.

"W-well, lets go anyway! You're hungry right?" The blonde stuttered

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, lets get going then." Naruto smiled again.

Both boys grabbed their keys and left the appartment.

Naruto had planned on taking Sasuke to the Barbeque House down the street, but Sasuke insisted on treating Naruto, as thanks for letting him stay. Naruto felt bad, but hey, he wasnt going to say no to a free meal.

They passed the ice-cream parlor, the Barbeque House, Ino's fathers flower shop.

"Uhh, where are we going anyway?" The blonde asked.

"Just a little place I know. The woman who owns it is beautiful, and nice-"  
>"Big breasts?" Naruto cut in.<p>

"She's practically the closest to any family I have, you inconsidorate jerk!"

"..."

Sasuke sighed "They're pretty big..."

Naruto laughed.

They pulled up outside a restaurant called 'Le Gavroche'. "Shit, this place looks pretty classy! Isn't this too much? We're underdressed! Will be be allowed in?"

"Shut up! It'll be fine, like I said the owner is practically family, she's always treated me like it anyway..." Said sasuke.

"O-okay..." Naruto was still nervous.

The two teens walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two please." Sasuke smiled at the waitress, and she seemed to melt.

Shit, thats like a super power!

"Right this way please!" She winked at Sasuke.

Both boys followed the young woman to their table, she handed them both menus and left.

I feel so out of place here... Naruto stuck his head into his menu.

Fougasse... Miche... Pain de campagne... Bœuf bourguignon... Coq au vin...

Shit! It's all french! I'm gonna end up ordering frogs or some crap...

"Naruto?" Came a familiar voice.

The blonde poked his head up from the confusing menu.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Oh, Hey Kiba, Hinata."

"H-Hi Naruto..." Hinata blushed.

"What're you guys doing here? This is a pretty expensive place, on a date?" Naruto winked.

"N-n-no!" Hinata panicked

Kiba laughed awkwardly "Well, what about you two?"

Both boys locked eyes and blushed.

"What? No!" Said the golden haired boy

"Im simply thanking him" Sasuke calmly stated.

"Haha! Okay, well, we'd better get to our table before one of these snobs sells it!" Kiba laughed

"B-bye Naruto, and Sasuke" Hinata waved.

"See ya" Naruto smiled.

"Have a good evening" Said Sasuke.

Another waitress approached the table to take their orders. Naruto was thoroughly confused, and just had what the waitress recommended, and Sasuke had some posh dish.

After they finished their meal, had desert, paid the bill, which in Narutos words was more than his rent, they left.

"Wow... That was the best food i've ever eaten!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

Sasuke chuckled to himself.

After about 20 minutes they arrived back at Naruto's appartment.

Naruto unlocked the door and switched on the lights, Sasuke followed.

"Ahh!" Sasuke fell to the floor.

"Shit! Naruto! Theres a fucking fox in your appartment!" Sasuke shouted.

"Huh? Oh!" Naruto laughed, and pulled sasuke up by his hand.

"Thats not a fox you idiot, its a cat" Naruto laughed.

"A cat? Thats a fucking fox!" Sasuke patted himself down.

"Hmm... I guess he kinda does look like a fox..." Naruto looked at the red creature.

"Meow!" Kyuubi jumped into Naruto's arms.

"Nope, definitely a cat." Naruto laughed "Now, how'd you get in? Did I leave a window open or something?"

"Meow"

"Didnt think so..."

Sasuke stood there with a confused look on his face "Are you seriously talking to your cat right now?" Sasuke asked.

"W-well, it gets lonely, y'know?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi, then put him on the floor.

"Yeah, I know..." Sasuke agreed

There was a short pause

"W-well, its getting pretty late" Naruto started "We should probably get some sleep"

"Yeah, you're right"

Naruto walked into his bedroom and grabbed a couple pillows and a spare blanket, and handed them to Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled.

"Uh, well, i'll see you in the morning I guess..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head "You know where everything is?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay then... Well, Goodnight."

"You too."

The blonde walked off, leaving Sasuke to sleep.

Naruto got into his bed, as Sasuke made himself at home on the blondes sofa.

"Night Sasuke!" The blonde shouted.

"G-goodnight." Sasuke answered.

"Night Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted again.

"Meeeeow!" Kyuubi replied.

Sasuke chuckled.

Both boys fell asleep. However outside it began to rain quite harshly, and even thunder begun to roar.

"mmm... Sakura... You can get into my bed if you like..." The blonde sleepishly whispered.

"Oi... Dobe... Wake up!"

"mmmm..."

"Fuck sake..." Sasuke scowled, then sheepishly climbed into Naruto's small bed.

Sasuke jumped when Naruto put his arm round his waist. Is he spooning me...?

Sasuke violently jumped when a roar of thunder sounded like it was going to tear the roof off of the small appartment.

"Sa... Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Uh... Hey..."

"Why're you in my bed?"

"I was... Col-AHH" Another roar of thunder made Sasuke jump again.

"Thunder? Sasuke? Are you scared?" Naruto smirked.

"No!" Sasuke blushed.

"Wow, the great Sasuke Uchiha, scared of a little thunder?" Naruto began to laugh

"Shut up! Usuratonkachi!"

"Okay okay, well, I guess i'll let you stay in my bed... You're no Sakura but..."

Sasuke hit Naruto round the head "Stop being a perv."

"Ow..." Naruto rubbed his head, "Well... Goodnight."

"Night" The Uchiha replied.

Naruto placed his arm back around the pale boys waist, it was a bit awkward, but it made Sasuke feel a little safer, so he didnt say anything.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you naked?"

There was an awkward pause.

"It's hot."

Another pause.

"...Can you put a pillow there please?"

Naruto blushed, and put a small pillow bewteen them.

"Sorry..." Naruto whispered.

"Goodnight, Naruto..." Sasuke smiled.


	6. Sweet Things

Morning came quickly, and Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes as the smallest yet brightest spot of sunlight had somehow managed to get a clear headshot through Naruto's curtains.

The pale teen rubbed his eyes, then rolled over hoping to get another half hour of rest. However once he had turned over he was smothered by something quite warm.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke pushed the blonde out of the crowded bed and onto the cold floor.

"Owww! Teme! What was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed whilst picking himself up from the coldness.

"Your BALLS where in my face!" Sasuke shuddered.

"R-really? Oh Sasuke-chan, you're so direct" Naruto blushed.

"Stop fucking about usuratonkachi!" Sasuke turned away.

"Well i'm sorry, but i'm a very unsettled sleeper. Anyway, you're the one who got into my bed in the first place..." Naruto sulked.

"I-i guess... Okay fine, just wear boxers next time okay?"

"Are you planning on sleeping in my bed often?" Naruto winked.

"Idiot!" Sasuke blushed.

Naruto stood up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to put around his waist, if he shocked Sasuke anymore it looked like he was gonna explode. "Well, im getting a shower first, don't forget about those pornos in my drawer!" Naruto laughed then ran into the bathroom as Sasuke threw a pillow at the closed door.

"Pervert!" Sasuke chuckled.

Sasuke laid back on the bed "Its cold..." He grabbed the pillow that Naruto had slept on and pressed it against his face "This is... really warm..." Sasuke shut his eyes. All he could smell was Naruto, it was a warm, sweet smell, and there was a hint of hair gel there too. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. "Sweet... I don't like sweet things..." The boy muttered to himself. He looked around the blondes room, which was completely the opposite to his own, there was a desk with some books on, some photos, on the walls were posters of half naked women, and one poster of kittens? "What an embarrassing guy..." Sasuke laughed.

Sasuke walked over to his desk to get a closer look at the photos. One of himself, Naruto and Sakura was in the middle, sasuke smiled. He noticed a larger picture, one of two adults with a child, "Is that Naruto? and his parents...?" Sasuke stopped. His eyes... are so blue... Sasuke shuddered. His skin... is perfect, and his hair.. "Sasuke?" Naruto's words made the teen jump.

"What's wrong?" Naruto stood their, wet from the shower holding a towel around his waist, his hair was flat for a change too.

Sasuke put the picture back on the desk, then turned to face Naruto.

"S-sasuke?"

Sasuke grabbed the other boy and pushed him onto his bed, the sudden movement made Naruto drop his towel.

"What are you doing Sas-" Naruto's words were cut off when Sasuke violently kissed him, grabbing his jaw and leaning onto the bed putting one knee between Naruto's legs.

Naruto tried to push him back but that pale teen was quite strong despite his girly appearances.

Sasuke still had his tongue inside Naruto's mouth when he gently ran his hand across Naruto's thigh, it made the blonde shudder. Sasuke continued to stroke the other boy until he abruptly grabbed hold of Naruto's- BANG.

Sasuke hit the floor after Naruto had raised his fist and punched him straight across the face, leaving an ugly red mark across the beautiful boy's cheek. Sasuke didn't move, he just sat there on the floor holding his struck cheek.

"S-sasuke! I-I didn't mean to... you... why'd you... Something like that... So suddenly..." Naruto felt himself tearing up, his face was red hot with blush and he couldn't look at the pale boy on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke mumbled.

"wh..what?" Naruto was shocked.

Sasuke shot his gaze to Narutos, "I'm so sorry."

Naruto was silent as the raven haired boy shot up and ran out of the apartment, still clothed in his PJ's.

"Was... Was he crying?" Naruto rubbed his face "Shit... He's one complicated guy..." Naruto sighed

The blonde stood up and walked over to his desk to pick up the photo that Sasuke had been looking at.

"Mom... Dad... I miss you so much..." Naruto smiled slightly "What should I do?"

"NARUTOOOOO~" An old voice flooded the small apartment.

"Gr-granny Akio!" Naruto blushed as the old woman walked through the door, he quickly grabbed his towel from the floor and wrapped it round his waist. "Oh my~" Akio chuckled. "W-what's wrong granny?" Naruto stuttered. "Well I heard a bang and thought you might have hurt yourself , what's wrong, have a fight with your girlfriend?" Akio asked.

"Huh? My girlfriend... " Naruto smiled "No, no I don't have one."

"Really? A handsome young man like yourself? You must!" Akio exclaimed.

"Well... there is someone... I like..." Naruto blushed.

"Eh? Really? Well, why are you spending a lovely day like this at home? You should be on a date! A date!"

"Well things are a little complicated at the moment, I think he needs some space..."

Akio smiled, then chuckled a bit. "If they're having troubles, you should help"

"R-really?"

"Of course, it will definitely bring you closer"

"Closer..." Naruto mumbled "Yeah, yeah you're right! Thanks grann- I mean Akio" Naruto smiled.

Akio smiled back, then slapped Naruto across the ass. "Go get him Naruto!" She laughed, then left the apartment.

"Ow.." Naruto rubbed his ass cheek then smiled "Right, i'm coming to find you Sasuke!"

Ring~ Ring~

"Huh? Sakura?" Naruto answered his phone.

"N...Naruto..."

"Sakura?! Whats wrong?! What happened?!"

"Its... S-Sasuke"

Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

"No... No no no! What the fuck happened?! Wheres Sasuke?!"

"He's at the h-hospital... He was in a car accident" Sakura burst into tears, and Naruto could faintly hear Ino in the background comforting her.

Naruto hung up.

"What... What the hell..." Naruto's eyes overflowed with tears without him even knowing. He quickly dropped his phone and opened his drawers to find some clothes to wear, he just put whatever he could find on, he didn't even gel his hair, he just ran out the door making sure to pick up his keys.

Naruto ran to the hospital, it was only a few blocks but he was too worried to walk, he didn't pick up his wallet so he couldn't get a bus or a taxi or anything.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Naruto panicked.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at the hospital to find a distressed Sakura in tears, Ino, also in tears and Shikamaru and Choji with sorrowful expressions. "What happened? Where is he?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura pointed to the room on the left then turned to cry into Ino. Naruto ran into the room to find Sasuke laid on a bed asleep.

"Oh my god... He's okay..." Naruto exhaled.

"Sasuke! You idiot what happened?!" Naruto walked up beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke...?"

"Hello?" A nurse walked in to find Naruto leant over Sasukes bed. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm one of Sasukes friends... What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well he was in a pretty bad car accident, luckily no one was killed, in fact the other family are fine, just a few scratches, nothing serious"

"So everyone's okay?"

"Well..."

Well?" Naruto looked at Sasuke again.

"I'm afraid Sasuke... Is in a coma."

"What...?"


	7. Keep it Together

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke found himself walking down a cold, dark hallway. "What am I doing here?" He thought to himself. "Hello?" He shouted aloud, hoping to grab someone's attention. He turned around to the sound of footsteps, he had hoped is previous burst had caught some help. He squinted in a feeble attempt to make out the dark figure as it walked towards him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. At first it had seemed like the boy, but as the shadowy form got closer it seemed to take form into a young girl.

"S-summer?" The blonde girl smiled at his query "mmhmm, it's me Sasu-chan!"

The teen jolted from the painful reply, stood in disbelief and then quickly staggered over to the girl. "Summer! Summer it's been so long, w-why are you he-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence the girl abruptly shoved him away, pushing him to the floor. "S-summer?" Sasuke questioned. "Don't. Touch. Me. You killed me. You murdered me. YOU LET ME DIE."

"N-no.. No I didn't! Summer! Plea-"

The girl let out an ear-splitting scream which caused Sasuke to cover his ears in fear.

Still screaming, the girl began to stretch, her limbs pulling until the teen heard her bones break. Finally the girl fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Sasuke quickly got up and ran over to the corpse, only to find that in her place was Naruto. "N-nar... uto..."

"Sasukeee~" A creepy voice let out behind him; Sasuke instantly whipped his head round to the calling voice, seeing no one he turned back round to see nothing but the puddle of blood.

"What the fuck is going on here..." The nervous teen thought to himself.

Reluctantly Sasuke followed the eerie voice down the deserted hall.

"He twitched! That's a good sign right nurse?" Naruto asked excitedly. The blonde had been holding his hand for hours.

"mmhmm, yeah its good" the nurse smiled at him.

"Alright! You'd better wake up soon Sasuke! We've got our project to hand in, remember?"

Sakura's POV

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as she passed the silver haired man.

"Oh, Sakura, how's Sasuke doing?"

"Mmm.. The nurses say he's doing a little better"

"I see.. How about Naruto? I heard he's been there for almost a week now"

"Yeah, he refuses to leave Sasuke alone, even to get clean clothes and eat... He showers at the hospital... I go there every day to see how Sasuke's doing and to drop off stuff for Naruto..."

"Mmm... That's very kind of you Sakura"

"No it's the least I can do, Naruto's never even liked Sasuke that much yet he spends every waking moment just sitting there, holding his hand, making sure he's okay, while I come here... Talk to friends..." The pink haired girl bowed her head in an effort to hide her welling eyes. Kakashi patted her head. "You're doing the right thing Sakura, besides if you were there all day who would look after you?" Kakashi smiled, as did Sakura.

Once college had let out Sakura made her way to Naruto's apartment. Once there she let herself in with the spare key his neighbour, Akio, had given her.

"MEOOOOOWWWW" Kyuubi screeched at the girl.

"Ugh, this cats never liked me, maybe it's the perfume I wear?" Sakura smelt her blouse questionably "Oh well..." She walked over to the cupboard and reached for the cat food "You want this right, kitty?" Sakura smiled, shaking the box of fishy treats, then poured a good amount into the red furred felines bowl. The hungry cat dashed over to the filled bowl, Which Sakura took advantage of, stroking the soft animal "See, we can be friends right? I've been feeding you for a week now... You must miss Naruto right?" the cat took a moment from eating to answer the pink haired girl. "Why am I talking to a cat? Looks like Naruto's stupidity IS contagious... " Sakura sighed, then proceeded into Naruto's bedroom to pick up some clothing.

Locking the door behind her Sakura then headed towards the hospital with her bag of supplies for Naruto.

Sakura finally arrived at the hospital; she let herself into Sasuke's assigned room only to find Sasuke in there "Naruto?" The girl asked, no reply. She took the moment alone as an opportunity to spend some alone time with her crush, she put down the bag of clean clothes and sat next to the occupied bed. She gently placed her hand against the pale boys cheek "His skin is so soft... Hah, it's funny, I've never felt his skin before..."

"Sakura?" The voice made her jump

"N-Naruto!" Sakura quickly removed her hand from Sasuke's cheek. "Where were you?" She questioned

"I was in the bathroom, is that bag for me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just some clean clothes"

"Thanks, this helps me out a lot" Naruto took the bag and looked inside, then smiled at the girl.

"Uh-uh, don't worry about it, it's the least I can do, really"

"I'm gonna go change real quick, okay? Naruto said, turning towards the bathroom he'd just left.

"Okay" Sakura replied. She waited until the boy had finished changing, looking at Sasuke's delicate face.

"Thanks again Sakura" Naruto said as he came out of the bathroom. Sakura noticed that Naruto's clothes looked a little baggy on him "Hey, have you lost some weight?" The pink haired girl asked. "Huh? Nope, don't think so" The blonde smiled.

Sakura looked at Naruto's face and then back to the pale one in the bed.

"How do you do it Naruto? How can you be so optimistic about everything... " Sakura placed her face into her hands, trying not to burst into tears. Naruto walked over to her slowly and pulled her towards himself. "I've always liked that perfume you wore" He said quietly. Sakura chuckled slightly. "I know it's difficult Sakura... but the best thing to do is keep it together. I'm optimistic about this because I know Sasuke will be awake soon, he's strong, I promise he'll be here soon" He hugged Sakura tightly, brushing his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Your view of Sasuke has certainly changed" Sakura sniffed

"Huh..? Oh, well... I guess I've just got to know him recently..."

Putting her hands around Naruto's waist she definitely felt a difference.

Naruto sat her down on the chair beside Sasuke "Wait here, I'll go get us some tea, okay?" the blonde stated. Sakura nodded in response and then watched him leave the room. "He's definitely lost weight..." The emerald eyed girl stated in concern.

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuuukeee"

"Shit.. Who's there?!" Sasuke anxiously shouted, he began running towards the voice until he came to a dead end. "Fuck!" Sasuke's legs felt like they had just been broken. "Ughhh! Shit shit shit!" Sasuke immediately felt the atmosphere get heavier, it began to be harder to breathe and Sasuke began to sweat, his ears started pounding. "Sasuke, my dear brother" the mysterious voice was behind him, Sasuke forced himself to turn around, trying to break through his fear and force his broken legs to move enough for him to shift round a little.

"Itachi..." The pale boy said in hesitation

"it's been a long time, Sasuke" The other boy replied

"What are you doing here!? You come to finish what you started? I know you did it your murderess scu-" Sasuke was quickly silenced, unable to speak, as if he had been muted.

"I've only come to see my dear little brother, Sasuke." Itachi suddenly appeared in front of the boy, knife at the ready, pressing harshly against Sasuke's delicate throat, small drops of blood ran down his chest as the knife was pushed harder against his skin. Sasuke could feel the tears filling his eyes, the pain was unbearable, he'd rather Itachi just get on with it. "Ita...chi.. " Sasuke managed to cough out. "Who's Itachi?" Naruto asked with an evil grin on his face as he cut into Sasuke's throat spilling his blood everywhere, causing Sasuke to cough out one last scream.

"Thanks a lot for calming me down Naruto, I needed it." Sakura thanked the boy as she finished her last mouthful of tea. "Don't worry about it Sakura" The blonde haired boy responded. "Wow, it's getting late... I should go home" Sakura was surprised as she looked at her watch, she stood up and gathered her coat and scarf. "Be safe on the way home" Naruto smiled at her, she smiled back at him as she left the room. "How does he do it..." she asked herself, then proceeded to walk home.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." Naruto tightly gripped Sasuke's hand, his eyes began to fill with tears as he let them roll down his face.

" This is my fault"


	8. Warm Tears and Cold Raindrops

"...ruto..." Huh? Who's that... "Naruto..." Someone's calling my name? "Naruto!"

Narutos eyes shot open with the last call of his name and his head quickly raised from the soft blanket on Sasuke's hospital bed that Naruto was lent against.

"S-Sakura..." Naruto rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear the sleep from them.

"How're you doing Naruto? I brought Hinata and Neji along with me. They said they wanted to see how Sasuke was doing..."

Neji was Hinatas overly protective, arrogant, and self-centred cousin. He's okay though. He never did Naruto any wrong, he just kept himself to himself. As far as Naruto was aware Neji had known Sasuke for some time, which isn't surprising seeing how they both come from such wealthy families. However, until recently Neji had been studying abroad, something the young prodigy seemed to be quite proud of.

"Neji! What're you doing here? I thought you were studying in America!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yes, until Hinata informed me of Sasukes accident, as soon as I heard about it I got the first plane back." The Hyuga explained.

"S-Speaking of which, N-Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Huh? WHA- WHERE-" Naruto jumped out of his seat, he didn't even notice the lacking presence of the Uchiha. "Did he get discharged?!" Sakura asked, beaming with excitement and relief.

"I-I didn't feel him get up.. Then again he's so skinny he could've easily slipped down the side of the bed..." Naruto pondered. "Perhaps you should ask a nurse?" Neji contributed.

The small group made their way to the nearest nurses station "W-Where's Uchiha?! Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto seemed somewhat nervous, he had a bad feeling. "Uchiha.. Ah, he discharged himself this morning, all his vitals were fine, in fact he seemed in a hurry to get out of here... Oh, we were going to wake you up when he awoke, however he told us that wasn't necessary, what a considerate boyfriend!" The nurse beamed.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?!" Hinata dropped her head in disappointment.

"Boyfriend, eh?" Neji murmured.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh? But you took so much care of him! You know, this boy didn't leave his side once! It's so nice to see such good friendship these days" The nurse smiled.

"Is that right, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"W-well... Yeah... But that goes without saying! Of course I'd do that! After all its my- " Naruto stopped before he finished his sentence. If he had said how he really felt, he knew it would be troublesome.

"Ah! Nurse, did Sasuke say where he was going?! Did he go home?!" Naruto leant over the nurses desk. "Ah, well, he didn't say he was going anywhere particular" the nurse answered.

"We've gotta find him!" Naruto turned to the others.

"C-Calm down Naruto! He probably went ho-" "He didn't go home. I have a really bad feeling."

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE-KUN"

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"SASUKE!"

"Che', Maybe we shouldn't have split up..." Naruto uttered. The blonde whipped out his cell-phone and dialled Sasuke's number.

i"The number you have dialled is not available right now, please ha-" /i

"Dammit!" Naruto shut his phone angrily.

Ring~ Ring~ Ri- "Sasuke?!"

i"It's me Naruto, Sakura." /i

"Oh, what's up? Did you find him?"

i"N-No, he's not here... Naruto it's raining really badly, maybe we should take a break and try again lat-" /i

"No! Sakura, you and the others can take a break, I'm gonna keep looking, he could be in trouble."

i"I'm sure he's fine, Naruto! Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid, besides its the middle of November! You're gonna freeze in this weather"/i

"...What? Wait, what'd you say?"

i"I-Its the middle of November?" /i

Naruto pulled the phone from his ear to check the date on the screen of his phone.

"It's the 21st... Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

i"Naruto?!" /i

"I know where he is!"

i"Naru-" /i

The blonde shut his phone and began running in the opposite direction.

"10 years ago, I think it was the 21st of November... Sasuke's family we're brutally murdered. Stabbed to death in their house. All of them."

Thank you, Shikamaru...

Naruto ran desperately towards his destination hoping that he Sasuke wasn't about to do something stupid.

"Mother... Father... Everyone..." Sasuke sat respectfully in front of his family members grave-stones.

"I-I know you must be very disappointed in me... I'm sorry, but perhaps I'll do better in my next life" Sasuke raised a small dagger to his throat "Its a beautiful day... It's almost as if you're crying for me" A small tear ran down Sasukes already drenched face, mixing with the cold raindrops on his cheeks.

"But... You don't have to cry anymore... I'll be with you soon, all of you... So, so just wait a little longer, okay Summer?" Sasuke pressed the sharp blade against his cold skin, causing blood to run down his pale neck "Goodbye, everyone..."

"SASUKE!" "SASUKE!" The pale teen retracted the blade from his skin and turned his attention to the shouting coming towards him.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke! What- What the hell are you doing?! Why did you go? Why didn't you tell me? You didn't even say goodbye, and, and you were... Why are you doing this?!" Naruto landed on his knees in front of the boy, splashing mud everywhere.

"What... are you doing here..." Sasuke bowed his head

"What do you mean, what am I doing here, teme!? I came to help you, to stop you doing something stupid!" Naruto cried

"You... why are you interfering?!" Sasuke leapt towards the blonde in anger, pinning him to the floor holding the sharp blade against Naruto's skin. "I didn't ask you to come here! I never asked you to help me!"

"S-Sasuke... Why are you crying?"

"C-Crying?! I-I'm not crying!"

Naruto raised his hand and put it against Sasukes tear filled eye to wipe away the over flowing tears.

"Cut me." Naruto calmly said

"W-what?"

"If it helps. If it'll make you feel better, you can cut me"

"Wh-why would I do that you idiot?! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt anyone, no one... I just, I just want to repent, just let me repent for my sins!"

"What sins!? Sasuke, you haven't done anything! You don't have to repent for anything! If you kill yourself, I'll hate you forever! "

Sasuke flinched

"I'll hate you! I'll never forgive you for leaving me alone! Everyone will be sad! You'll make Sakura cry! Did you know everyone's out looking for you right now?! They're all worried, and you're just being selfish!"

"S... Selfish..." Sasuke pulled the knife away from Naruto "But... But its my fault... If I hadn't... let them in... Everyone would be alive... They wouldn't be dead..."

"Do you really think your parents want you to die?! Do you think that what Summer wants!?"

Sasuke jolted and raised his head to look at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..." Sasuke's eyes widened, his eyes began to overflow again, but this time it wasn't just him crying. "You were put into a coma... Because of me... and... and, I'm really sorry, but, my way of repenting for hurting you wouldn't end in suicide, I just... I don't want to make you hurt." 

"Naruto..."

"But I don't want you to go away! You can't leave me alone, w-we still have that report to do! Remember? I know you were asleep, but... But I feel a lot closer to you now... I spent every day with you, but I didn't mind... so... so please, just, stay with me, okay?"

Sasuke bowed his head again, and Naruto wasn't sure but, he swore he saw a small smile emit from the boy "O...Okay..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke... " Naruto smiled, then pulled Sasukes head down to push their lips together.

Although it only lasted a moment, at that time, as they lay in the mud, the rain began to lighten and the smallest speck of sunlight emerged from the sky.

iMother... Father... Everyone... You're happy now, aren't you?/i


	9. Ramen Lover

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Narutos apartment. Sasuke had to lean against Naruto most of the way but he didn't mind, he was just relieved that he had managed to stop him before it was too late.

Both teens stood in Narutos kitchen "T-thanks Nar-" "I'll start you a bath Sasuke, you're filthy" Naruto stated "Uhh... Yeah" Sasuke nodded. Naruto let go of the pale boys side and rushed to the bathroom, turning on the water heater on the way past. Sasuke stood their awkwardly, not wanting to dirty any of Narutos furniture.

The blonde shortly returned "The baths ready" he said as he walked through the small hall.

"What about you? You're soaked with wet mud too." Sasuke queried.

"I'll be fine, it's just a bit of mud, besides if the dirt gets into that wound on your neck it'll get infected." The blonde answered. Sasuke raised his hand to his neck and nodded, he then walked past the other boy into the bathroom.

Sasuke proceeded to undress and then slowly stepped into the hot bath. "Hmph. I'm pathetic..." Sasuke chuckled to himself as he lowered the rest of his body under the water until only the top of his head was uncovered_. 'I don't want to make you hurt!'_ Sasuke blushed slightly, then plunged his whole head under the water in an attempt to clear his head, then rapidly lifted his head back up from the water.

Knock Knock~

"Y-Yeah?" Sasuke asked

"If you bring me your clothes I'll clean them for you" Naruto replied from behind the door

"Ah, I'm already in!"

"Oh, in that case can I come in to get them?"

"Y-Yeah" Sasuke reluctantly replied, making sure to cover the parts he'd rather not let the other male see.

The blonde opened the door then closed it behind him. He then picked up Sasukes dirtied clothes, before he left he turned to look at the pale boy in his the bathtub.

"You have a lot of scars" Naruto said as he noticed the marks on Sasukes body.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied

Naruto walked a little closer to the naked boy "I can see nine... One for each birthday since...?"

"_This_ was supposed to be the last one" Sasuke said quietly as he rubbed the small cut on his neck.

"It will be" Naruto smiled softly at the teen as he reached out to run his smooth fingertips over the large scar on his chest. "You know, Naruto... I never got to apologise..." Sasuke started "Ne, Sasuke, you don't have to apologise to someone like me" Naruto said as he continued to touch Sasukes interesting scars. "Someone like you? Naruto, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened... You... You saved me" Sasuke lifted his head to look at the other boy.

"You're the only person who could reach me, Naruto..." Sasukes cheeks began to flush a faint red when he realised how embarrassing the words coming out of his mouth were, only to find that the other boy had a slightly red face too. However that could've been from where Naruto had been leaning over the hot bath, he wasn't sure. Suddenly Sasuke noticed the other boys face getting gradually closer to his, his eyes closing slowly and his lips pecking out. _Oh my god... Is he going to kiss me? Now? When I'm in the bath? Sasuke's mind recalled back about an hour to when Sasuke was sitting atop the other male. Why would I think about that now?! Oh crap._ Sasuke's eyes began to close slowly as he moved his head at an appropriate angle, their lips only about an inch away from connecting.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

Both boys jumped at the sudden sound and Naruto quickly stood up from sitting on the side of the bath, Sasuke turned his head away in embarrassment.

"H-Hello?" Naruto answered as he flipped open his cell phone.

_"Naruto! What happened? Did you find him?!"_ A worried Sakura screamed down the phone.

"Oh, Sakura, yeah yeah I found him, yeah, were back at mine now... He's fine... Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea! We're in. Okay, see ya later" Naruto closed his phone.

"What was that about?" A curious Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, well everyone thought it would be a nice idea to get together and have a few drinks to celebrate your recovery from the hospital!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke seemed a bit uneasy about the idea, but considering the trouble he'd put everyone through, agreeing to a party was the least he could do. "Sure, in fact, invite everyone, we'll have it at my place" Sasuke smiled. "Really? Wow, that's awesome!" Naruto gave Sasuke the thumbs up then got out his cell phone and dialled a number as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke said-" Naruto closed the door behind him.

Sasuke lowered back into the water and sighed "What am I doing?"

Sasuke got out of the bath about 10 minutes later and walked into Narutos bedroom. "Naruto! Where are my clothes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto walked in shortly after with some spare clothes that weren't Sasukes. "I'm really sorry... I forgot to wash your clothes" Naruto handed Sasuke his replacement with an apologetic expression "You dobe, what did you even come the bathroom for?" He scowled, which Naruto responded to by winking suggestively. Sasuke lightly wacked him around the head "Stop being an idiot!" "I was joking! Joking!" The blonde laughed then pulled off his t-shirt, unbuttoned his jeans and was about to take of his boxers when Sasuke abruptly stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Huh? I'm taking a bath, what's wrong, were both boys y'know" Naruto replied

"Uh! well, yeah but... Whatever." Sasuke let go of Narutos arm that he had gripped in an attempt to stop Naruto from revealing himself in front of the poor boy.

"Ha-ha, you're such a girl!"

"Wha-"

"A frigid one at that" Naruto laughed

Sasuke turned bright red and Naruto swore he saw steam rise from the top of his head.

"Oh shit, I've done it now" Naruto laughed as he ran, butt naked, into the bathroom.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sasuke managed to reply.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, immaculately clean might I add, about 20 minutes later.

"Ne, Sasuke, I was thinking-" Naruto said as he dried his hair with a smaller towel, walking out of the bathroom, to find Sasuke, in Narutos clothes, asleep on his bed. "He looks even more like a chick when he's sleeping! How's that even possible?" Naruto chuckled to himself. I should probably make some lunch or something... Even if its ramen, I'm sure he's hungry... Naruto quickly put some clothes on and walked into his kitchen in search of food, but of course all he found was ramen.

"Hey... Sasuke... _ssssasukeeee_..." The pale boy was softly woken up by a warm voice and the smell of instant cooked noodles. Gross... He thought to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep..." Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he spoke

"uh-uh, don't worry about it, you're cute when you sleep" Naruto smiled, causing Sasuke to blush.

"I-idiot!" he pushed Narutos face away from his "You're too close, usuratonkachi"

"Hey, and after I went to all the trouble of cooking you a lovely meal" Naruto frowned.

"Instant noodles _are not_ a lovely meal." Sasuke replied.

"Hmmm, my clothes are a bit big on you" Naruto pointed out.

"They're comfy though" Sasuke agreed.

Both teens made their way into Narutos kitchen and sat by the worktop to consume their 'lovely meal'. "Thanks for the food" Both boys placed their hands together, then dug in.

"Hey, Sasuke" Naruto asked, still eating his ramen.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Wanna move in?"


	10. Itadakimasu

"WH-WHAT?!" Sasuke spat out as he started choking on his ramen.

"You should chew your food more, Sasuke" Naruto laughed as he patted the spiky-haired boy on the back in an aid his choking .

"What did you say? _move in with me?_ What the hell?"

"W-well, not permanently... just until you feel better that is..."

"I'm not suicidal" Sasuke looked at the other boy

"Says the person who would have killed themselves a few hours ago if I hadn't stopped him..."

"H-hey!" Sasuke looked down at his bowl of steaming ramen then stood up.

"This place isn't nearly big enough! Where do you expect me to sleep every night? On the couch?"

"You could always sleep with m-" Naruto was abruptly cut off as Sasuke whacked him on the head.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke glared at the boy

"That hurt..." Naruto rubbed his head in a sulky way "I just... Don't want you to be alone right now... s'all..."

_'... so... so please, just, stay with me, okay?'_

Sasuke jolted as he remembered the embarrassing words the blonde had said to him earlier.

"Its impossible" Sasuke shrugged as he crossed his arms.

"D-Don't be like that! It could totally work! I'll get a double bed and we can share it!"

_What is it with this guy and sharing a bed with me? _Sasuke thought to himself.

"With what money?" Sasuke asked

"Ah... well... I could sell something..." Naruto answered as he looked around the small apartment.

There was nothing of real value in it, and everything that was worth the amount a bed would cost was essential... "Ah! I know" Naruto beamed as he grabbed the emerald necklace under his shirt "Umm... Well, this is real... So I'm sure it's worth a lot..." Naruto looked at the jewel with a bit of a pained expression on his face.

"That? Wait, isn't that... very precious to you?" Sasuke didn't know that much about the shining jewel Naruto held, but he knew full well that its value to Naruto was far beyond its price value. Sasuke faintly recalled a time when they were fighting a few years ago, both boys were equally damaged, however whilst Naruto was on the floor trying to get his breath back Sasuke took the opportunity to rip the necklace from the boys neck. As soon as Sasuke had it in his grasp he felt a shocking pain in his stomach, as if he'd been kicked in it by a horse or something, the pale boy fell to the floor in astonishing pain while Naruto grabbed the precious jewel from his hands with a terrifying expression on his face _'DONT YOU EVER, TOUCH THIS AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE. GOT THAT?!' _

Sasuke chuckled to himself, _hah, that was pretty scary really. _

"You don't have to do that, dobe..." Sasuke smiled at the blonde. "If you really want me to live here, in this tiny... Dirty... Cramped, old apartment then... I'll do it." Sasuke smiled

"I'm pretty sure you insulted me a lot right then..." Naruto sighed. "But wait, so you will? You'll stay with me?" Narutos eyes lit up.

"W-well that is what I just s-" "YAY!" Naruto exclaimed as his jumped on the boy "H-hey Naruto! You're heavy! Seriously I'm gonna fall!" Sasuke shouted just as he toppled over and landed on the hard floorboards, with a heavy Naruto leant over him.

"H-hey... You're too close..." Sasuke blushed as he realised both boys were practically touching noses

"We... Never got to finish earlier..." Naruto lowered his eyes to the pale boys soft lips.

"Uh N-naru..." Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as Naruto pushed their lips together, passionately kissing the other male, he pushed his tongue into Sasuke's warm mouth and their tongues battled for dominance over the other.

_It... Tastes like ramen... wait... what am I doing? This is Naruto! I... I shouldn't be doing this with another boy, right? It's weird, right? _

"Nnuh!" Sasuke let out a small moan as the blonde lifted up his shirt and trailed his fingers over his chest, teasing Sasuke's nipple and pinching it softly.

"Wh... What are you... Nnn!" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's mouth and trailed small kisses down his neck, and when Naruto caught a small reaction from the male it only spurred him on more. He licked Sasuke's neck to the top of his jaw, then started to playfully nibble at his ear "Nnn! S-stop!" Sasuke tried to stop the tanned male, but he couldn't deny that he was starting to get turned on and he was sure that Naruto would notice soon.

Naruto soon pulled away from Sasuke's ear and made his way back down to Sasuke's chest, he started biting the sensitive boys nipple, causing Sasuke to moan again which caused Naruto to twitch. Naruto then noticed that he himself had already become hard, that was quite weird for the boy, it's not like he hadn't done it before, so why had he become so excited after only doing so little to the boy? It pissed him off a little, so he bit harder on the boys nipple "Ahh!"

Naruto moved his hands over Sasuke's chest, still teasing the boy but this time he trailed his hot tongue along Sasuke's stomach, curving round his small belly button and running his tongue around his trouser line, Naruto immediately felt the other boy twitch and something moved beneath him, knowing the effect Naruto had on the cute boy he couldn't help but let out a small smirk.

"N-Naruto, you can stop messing around n-now ahh!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, whose face was completely red, he had the most innocent look in his eyes and it seriously turned him on. _Fuck! Dammit, he's making a really erotic face, am I seriously gonna do this? To another guy? ... well... I've come this far right? _

Naruto proceeded to pull down Sasukes trousers, then his boxers "N-Naruto! Seriously!" Naruto continued to lick down his waist, he then pulled his hands from the boys chest and started to rub the inside of his thighs "Ahhnn!" _That was a seriously cute noise right now! _Naruto pulled his face up and took a look at the other males erect dick in front of him. _Shit... I've never done this before... but, I really want to right now... _"Ahh... Naruto, you're not... Gonna, y'know... Ah!" Sasuke jolted as he felt himself be enveloped by Naruto's hot mouth, it was a great feeling, even if it was another boys mouth. "Nnn! That's...! You don't... have to... Ahhnn..." Sasuke jolted his head back in pleasure as Naruto began to suck more harshly.

_huh... I wonder if this feels good for him right now... _Naruto thought to himself as he was nose deep in the other boys pubes, he pushed harder and harder against Sasuke's dick, resisting the urge to gag and making his eyes water. He continued to rub Sasuke's inner thighs at the same time, causing Sasuke to choke out some really erotic sounds "Nnn! N-Naruto.. I-I I'm gonna..." Sasuke moaned at the boy. Hearing Sasuke's voice tremble Naruto began thrusting his mouth even faster, causing Sasuke to jolt in immense pleasure as he released himself into the other boys mouth, then lay there in an attempt to catch his breath. "S..Spit it out... Idiot..." Sasuke told the other male.

Naruto did as he asked. He pulled Sasuke's legs, pushing himself against Sasuke's entrance, then spitting Sasuke's cum onto the hole "W-what are you doing..." Sasuke asked in confusion, "This'll make it easier" Naruto huffed as he began to unbutton his pants.

_Wait... Is he trying to take my virginity? here? now? with a boy?!_

_"_LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Sasuke shouted as he kicked Naruto across the face. Naruto landed against the door "OW! What was that for?!" Naruto rubbed his cheek "Y-you pervert! Like hell you're gonna do _that_ to me! Dobe!" "Well you just let me suck you off, teme! What am I supposed to do!?" Sasuke blushed intensely as he pulled up his boxers and then his pants "J-just go jerk off or something!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed his jacket "Where're you going?!" Naruto asked "I'm just going to do something! I'll be back later okay? In future try to control yourself!" Sasuke huffed "But-"

Sasuke bent down and kissed the other boy on the cheek before pushing him out of the way of the door and leaving.

"Heh..." Naruto smiled softly as he touched his cheek. He was then reminded about the problem he had caused in his pants "Shit, I'd better take care of that..." Naruto chuckled as he stood up and walked into his bedroom.


	11. Megane Weirdo

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Sasuke's head repeated these words excessively; his brain was spinning out of astonishment. "I can't believe I just let him do that... HIM! A BOY?" "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he repeated "Okay, calm down, it's not all bad, I mean it could be worse right? Naruto is... Someone special right? I can trust him and... and...! Ugh! Whatever, I just need to go home! I'll go to the store, pick up some drinks for everyone later... and then go back to Naruto's place..." If Sasuke's face could get any redder he'd be amazed.

"Wow... I can't believe I just did that..." Naruto said whilst splashing cold water on his face. "What was with that reaction though? He seemed so timid..." He thought to himself "Oh... Could he be a virgin? No way, him? The boy who could have anyone he wanted and he's a virgin?! Oh wow am I gonna tease him about this!" Naruto couldn't control his sniggers "he's like 20 too haha!" the blond stopped laughing for a second to realise that Sasuke was 20, today in fact. "Shit, today's his birthday, that's what this was all about! I haven't even said happy birthday yet, no one has!" Naruto slumped "I'm a terrible friend... What am I gonna do now?! It's way too late to do something right?" Naruto then remembered that it wasn't too late, actually there was already a celebration going on today, he just had to re-arrange a few details.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto moaned at his phone.

"Naruto? What's up?" the pink haired girl responded.

"Today's Sasuke's birthday! Did you know? What're we gonna do?!"

"Actually I did know, what kind of friend doesn't remember their friend's birthday?! Coma or not, me and Ino still bought Sasuke a few things, Shikamaru even got a card if you can believe that!"

_Haha... I feel like you just called me a bad friend... _Naruto sighed to himself

"W-well, make sure everyone whose coming tonight knows! And I'll see you there I guess! Bye Sakura-chan."

"Okay, bye Naruto!"

As Naruto put his phone away he wondered what he could do for Sasuke. "Maybe I could buy him something? Ah, but I have no money... hmmm... make him something? Cook him something? A cake? I could make him a birthday cake? Ah but I heard he doesn't like sweet things..." Naruto thought hard about what he could do for his friend, a little annoyed that Sasuke was so fussy. "Ahh! If this was me he could just buy me some ramen and that would be fine!"

Knock knock~

Naruto ended his mini freak out and answered the door, to find his elderly neighbour Akio holding his fiery orange cat. "Oh Naruto dear, I saw your fox trying to get in your home but I don't think there was a window open for it to get in!" She stated as she handed over the animal "Granny it isn't a fox it's a cat, but thanks, that doesn't usually doesn't stop him..." he said "You really shouldn't keep wild animals you know Naruto, they can be dangerous" she said, ignoring Naruto's previous statement. "Kyuubi wouldn't hurt anyone! H-hey and he's not a wild animal!" "Oh by the way dear, how's your friend doing? The one who was in hospital?" the old woman questioned. "How did you know he was out of the hospital? He only came out today?" Naruto bemused. "Thin walls you know? I heard his voice obviously!" she proclaimed. _Just how much can you hear through these walls, granny_? "Ah... I see, he's fine really, the nurses said he may feel a bit fatigued and weak but that's normal." "Ah! Wait here, I have something for you!" Akio suddenly flew out of Naruto's doorway in a way the elderly shouldn't move. "That woman has too much energy..." Naruto thought to himself.

"Here!" the woman handed Naruto what seemed to be the early stages of a tomato plant.

"What's this for?" he questioned. "Why it's a tomato plant! Tomatoes are an important part of anyone's diet! They contain essential vitamins, as well as antioxidants and potassium! This'll take care of your friend, they'll make him live longer too!" she exclaimed.

"Is that so? I wonder if he likes tomatoes...?" the blond whispered.

"Plants are good for the mind! Not like all these TV's and electronic devices! This won't only help that boy physically, but mentally too!" she huffed. "Ah, well if that's the case I'll definitely give it to him! Thanks granny, you're a life saver!" the boy grinned as he gestured goodbye to the old woman, and closed the door.

"I really hope this'll work! It's not like I've got anything else to give him, right Kyuubi?" Naruto looked at his companion, still holding the plant in his hands. "Meeeow!" the feline responded, causing Naruto to chuckle.

Sasuke walked up to the small convenience store and walked through the automatic doors grabbing a basket on the way past. As he walked down the aisle he grabbed a few necessities, such as snacks, and some alcoholic drinks. SMASH~ Sasuke jumped as he heard a glass bottle hit the hard floor, he turned his head around quickly and was relieved to know that it was at the other end of the aisle and that he didn't do it, however there was no one there, so he didn't really know why it fell, nevertheless he brushed it off, sometimes things just fall, and someone will come and clean it up soon.

The raven haired boy proceeded to the checkout to purchase his items for this evening, he pulled out his wallet, put his card into the machine then the cashier handed him his bagged items and he left the shop. Sasuke slowly made his way back to Naruto's place, thankful that the weather had cleared up a bit from earlier and the rain had stopped. "I'm starting to feel a bit tired... Heh, well I did just wake up from a coma, that's no surprise... I'll just sit down for a bit" Sasuke proceeded towards the nearest bench and took a short break, next to him there was a young man already sat, he wore thick glasses and dressed abnormally, Sasuke thought he looked a bit odd.

"It's a lovely day, don't you think?" The odd man spoke

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure" Sasuke replied, the man's words took him off guard. _A nice day? It's horrible out! I knew this man was a bit strange just from looking at him..._ Sasuke thought to himself

"You seem a little worn out, something wrong?" He spoke again

"No I'm fine, just catching my breath, thanks." The sooner Sasuke caught his breath, the sooner he could get away from this weirdo.

"I didn't catch your name." The man said

"Sasuke, and yours?" he replied, although he didn't get an answer.

"That's an interesting name, Sasuke. Very interesting indeed, heh." The man uttered, the way he spoke gave Sasuke Goosebumps, and although he hadn't fully replenished his strength he didn't care, he just wanted to move on from this weirdo. "Well, I'd better get going; it was nice to meet you, haha... Bye" Sasuke said as he slowly walked away, fastening his pace.

"Nice to meet you indeed... Sasuke Uchiha, see you soon." The odd person smirked as he stood up and walked away leisurely.


End file.
